


Alastor Through the Ages

by hushtheheckup



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Backstory, But mostly angst, Character Death, Daddy Issues, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Character Death, More tags to be added as time goes on, Murder, Physical Abuse, Violence, dont regret that tag, no clothes get taken off but it gets close
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hushtheheckup/pseuds/hushtheheckup
Summary: My personal canon backstory for Alastor, developed on and written for the tumblr blog ask-mrradiodemon. Specific TWs will be provided at the beginning of each chapter
Relationships: Alastor/Original Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Age 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs for: Domestic abuse, false accusations of cheating. Short as a starter, the following chapters will be longer

Alastor was born on July 18th, 1900, to Mr. Brutus King and Mrs. Juliette [Redacted], in the town of New Orleans, Louisiana.

This would be the city he grew up in, and where he would grow to spend his entire childhood and beyond. When Alastor was born, he quickly grew to have bright red hair and freckles over his entire body. And even though he was hardly able to recognize shapes at this time, he was already causing trouble.

"Who the fuck was it?"

At the time, Alastor was napping in his crib, so he didn't hear the slam of a hand next to his mother's head. He did not see his father standing threateningly over her with a scowl, nor the fear in his mother's eyes.

"I... dea', I dunno wha'-"

"Cut. The bullshit. Neither of us have fucking red hair, and when I find out what fucking whore slept with you, he's fucking dead."

Despite how she had been honest, despite how traits such as that can skip multiple generations, Alastor's mother slept on the hardwood next to the crib that evening with a cloth of ice on her head. At least here she could be close to him. Brutus had insisted that he not be in their bedroom, he didn't want to be disturbed with the loud cries. And though he'd never gotten this violent before, she knew it was hardly her son's fault. Things would get easier in time.

All things considered, both of the kind souls in that house slept easier that evening.


	2. Age 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW for insects and spiders, but overall pretty fluffy stuff

"Ma! Ma! C'mere, look at this!"

Juliette looked up from her current places in the kitchen washing dishes startled. No- No, he sounded, excited, not scared. There's nothing to worry about. She sighed, turning off the sink and drying her hands before heading into Alastor's room, where the red-haired boy currently sat at his closed windowsill looking down at something not visible from this far off.

"Whatcha found, cher..?" Walking a few steps closer, the small black creature preparing to crawl on top of Alastor's finger slowly came into her view. Almost immediately she startled back and reached for one of the books on his bedside table before Alastor stopped her and held it close to his chest. "No! Not scared of it, I like the spider.. It's a friend! I made a friend!"

Slowly, the book was sat back down as Juliette got down to her knees to inspect it from a distance. "...well, it does jus' look like a normal lil' house spider.. But y'find any that look different an' you call me again, alright? Some'a them are dangerous." Alastor nodded before sitting on the floor, pulling out a small box from under his bed and letting the spider crawl down into it.

"I'm gonna name her Ara!" Juliette couldn't help but smile at that, ruffling his hair.

"You do that, cher.. Jus' remember to be careful, alright? An' keep her away from your dad.. Jus' in case."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow only took 9 months for the update- Hopefully covid can stop being a demotivator and the rest will come out much faster now, this is very short but I've already got a good portion of the next one written. I've gotten much more used to writing Husk than Alastor, but an effort will be made :P


End file.
